Sorreltail
Sorreltail is a dappled, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, a bushy tail,Revealed in the allegiances of Firestar's Quest and white forepaws. History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Sorrelpaw is now listed in the Allegiances as an apprentice. Her mentor is Sandstorm. :She is first seen in Cinderpelt's den, complaining about a thorn in her front paw. Cinderpelt tells her to stop making such a fuss and that it's only a thorn. She also tells Firestar that Sandstorm has her hands full with "that one." :When her mother, Willowpelt, is killed in a badger attack, Sorrelpaw is very depressed about the loss, along with her two brothers. Cinderpelt takes care of the three of them, but eventually lets them stay with Ferncloud and Brightheart in the nursery instead. :When Sandstorm leaves to find SkyClan with Firestar, Dustpelt becomes Sorrelpaw's temporary mentor, and she is shown bouncing eagerly around him. He tells Sandstorm that he will take care of her apprentice, and she has been too lenient with her. Sorrelpaw replies that Sandstorm is a wonderful mentor. In the Original Series Rising Storm :Sorrelkit and her siblings, Rainkit and Sootkit, are born to Willowpelt and Whitestorm, although none of their names are mentioned. It is said by Sandstorm that Willowpelt had two she-cats and a tom, which is a mistake because later on there are two toms and one she-cat. :During the fire, Mousefur, Fireheart, and Longtail all help Willowpelt get her kits out of the camp and across the river into RiverClan territory to safety. A Dangerous Path :She and her brothers are seen with Willowpelt outside the nursery, watching the older kits play. When a hawk threatens ThunderClan's camp, Willowpelt and Goldenflower push their kits into the nursery to protect them, but Snowkit, Speckletail's kit, is snatched by the hawk, and is never seen again. :Later in the book, Sorrelkit and her brothers are seen playing with Bramblekit and Tawnykit. Fireheart watches the kits play. Bramblekit bowls over Sorrelkit, but she springs up and hurls herself joyfully back at him. The Darkest Hour :In this book, Sorrelkit is mentioned to be the most adventurous of Willowpelt's three kits. She follows Darkstripe out of the camp and eavesdrops on him while he talks to Blackfoot of ShadowClan on ThunderClan territory. When Darkstripe finds out that she overheard them, he becomes angry, but doesn't show it. Instead, he gives her deathberries and tells her they are a "special treat" in an attempt to kill her to keep her from telling the rest of the Clan. Graystripe sees this and attacks Darkstripe. :Bramblepaw is told by Firestar to get Cinderpelt, and she comes with yarrow and is able to save Sorrelkit's life. After Sorrelkit regains consciousness, she tells Firestar the whole story, and Darkstripe is exiled. :Later in the book, before the battle with BloodClan, Sandstorm is shown teaching Sorrelkit and her brothers some fighting techniques in case the camp gets attacked. After the training, she and her brothers fight over who should be Sandstorm's apprentice when they turn six moons old. Sandstorm then hints at Firestar that she wouldn't mind mentoring her, and Firestar agrees. :During the battle with BloodClan, her father, Whitestorm, is killed by Bone. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Sorrelpaw is first seen when she jumps on Brambleclaw near the beginning of the book. She happily announces to him that her warrior ceremony is today. He teases her saying that she needs to act like a warrior, not a kit. Sorrelpaw replies that she has waited long enough for this. It is revealed that during her apprenticeship, she was struck by a monster on the Thunderpath, and she was stuck in Cinderpelt's den for three moons, which delayed her warrior ceremony. Her brothers, Rainpaw and Sootpaw, got their warrior names, Rainwhisker and Sootfur, while she was recovering. They are extremely proud of when Sorrelpaw gets her name: Sorreltail. :She is later seen during her warrior ceremony. It is noted that she walks out with her mentor, Sandstorm, both of them looking proud and excited. Sandstorm promises Firestar that Sorrelpaw is a warrior the Clan can be proud of, and Firestar gives Sorrelpaw the warrior name, Sorreltail. :When Leafpaw goes over to the RiverClan border to gather celadine, she asks Sorreltail to accompany her. She happily agrees and the two of them set off. It is noted that she jumps around the whole time, and her injury is obviously not bothering her. While they are there, they notice that WindClan is still drinking from the river and Sorreltail says that they shouldn't be. They talk to Mistyfoot and learn that RiverClan has lost cats as well. When Sorreltail and Leafpaw return to camp they tell Firestar and Graystripe about the news. Moonrise :Sorreltail is listed with her apprentice name, Sorrelpaw, in the allegiances even though she became a warrior in the previous book.Sorreltail is first seen in the medicine den with Leafpaw. Leafpaw takes a tick off Sorreltail with mouse bile. After they are done, they go out into the clearing and Firestar calls a Clan meeting. Seeing the expression on Leafpaw's face, Sorreltail asks if she knows what he is going to stay, and Leafpaw says she will find out soon enough. Firestar then tells the Clan that Twolegs have been destroying the forest and he is not sure what to do. Sorreltail then turns to Leafpaw and Leafpaw can see her eyes are filled with fear and uncertainy. :Later, she travels to WindClan with Leafpaw. At first, she is scared of going into WindClan territory, but she soon agrees to go. When they get to WindClan territory, they see a long stretch of scarred land with no grass, and a monster tearing up more land. While they are watching, two WindClan warriors, Tornear and Mudclaw, demand to know what they are doing on WindClan territory. Leafpaw tries to explain but they won't listen and they attack. Leafpaw and Sorreltail flee back across the border but, go into RiverClan territory. Mothwing then saves them and sends the WindClan warriors away. They thank her, and start to leave, but Mothwing asks them to stay. Sorreltail then asks if Mothwing is always careless about the warrior code, but Leafpaw reminds her that she is a medicine cat apprentice. :Later, Sorreltail goes out with Leafpaw to investigate the Twolegs. They follow the scent of Twolegs and it leads them to an area with many Twoleg monsters. Leafpaw goes closer to the monster, and is picked up by a Twoleg and put inside a monster. The last that is seen of Sorreltail is with a look of horror across her face, and then the door closes, trapping Leafpaw in it. Sorreltail can do nothing, and goes back to Sunningrocks to report what happened. Dawn :When Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, and Stormfur return from the Sun-Drown Place, Sorreltail and Brackenfur are the first cats to greet them at Sunningrocks. Squirrelpaw tells Sorreltail that she heard about what happened to Leafpaw, and she replies that she didn't know where they took Leafpaw, and she couldn't save her from being taken by the Twolegs. :When Leafpaw thinks about Hawkfrost, she remembers when he almost dragged Sorreltail back to RiverClan camp just because she mistakingly crossed the border chasing prey. Mothwing had luckily persuaded Hawkfrost to let Sorreltail go. :Sorreltail helps Squirrelpaw save Leafpaw as well as the other Clan cats, rogues, and kittypets from the Twolegs. Sorreltail wonders what the Twolegs are going to do to Graystripe after they drove away with him stuck in their monster. She tells Leafpaw that Squirrelpaw had a dream of her being trapped in that place, and they came to rescue her from it. Sorreltail asks Cody if her Twolegs would be missing her, and she said they would, but it would be too dangerous to make her way back home yet. Sorreltail seems very annoyed at this. :On the way back, she asks Brambleclaw what they're going to tell Firestar about what happened to Graystripe. The whole group of cats miserably pad back to camp. Sorreltail is there when Firestar finds out that Graystripe had been captured by Twolegs. She is seen to be very annoyed of the kittypet, Cody, because she takes most of Leafpaw's time away from her. When Cody leaves to go back to her Twolegs, Sorreltail seems to be glad for her to be gone. :When the journey starts, Sorreltail nearly falls off of a cliff, only to be saved by Leafpaw. She breathlessly says thank you. When she and Leafpaw hunt, she stalks a mouse but forgets about Brambleclaw's instruction to stay still. The mouse runs into a crack and Sorreltail leaps after it, much to Leafpaw's horror. Sorreltail tumbles over the edge, wailing in terror as she half-falls, half-skids down the steep slope. She bumps into a stunted hawthorn bush that stops her from falling any farther. Brambleclaw, as he arrives, angrily scolds her for not listening to him. :She is last seen in the end of the book with Leafpaw, complaining that she is hungry, but comments that it looks like there is good hunting grounds at their new place. She ask Leafpaw what the sign will be. Starlight :Sorreltail is first seen with Brackenfur, taking orders from Firestar. Later, Leafpaw asks her if she's seen Squirrelflight, but Sorreltail replies that she hasn't. When Leafpaw experiences her sister's feelings of sadness and anger, Sorreltail asks if she's okay and then goes with Leafpaw to help her look for Squirrelflight. :As the Clans get ready to leave to go to their new separate territories, Sorreltail calls to Leafpaw, and seeing Crowfeather padding away, tells her that she'll happily sort him out if he was giving Leafpaw any trouble. :When Hawkfrost makes his report about the island from the Clan leaders' tree stump, she is indignant, saying that the stump is only for the Leaders, just like the Great Rock was only for leaders at Fourtrees. When Leafpaw and Squirrelflight talk about Hawkfrost together, Leafpaw remembers the time she was with Sorreltail when she accidentally crossed the RiverClan border in the old forest territory. As the Clans leave to go to their separate territories, Sorreltail is ordered to stay at the back of the ThunderClan cats with Sandstorm to make sure no cat falls behind. She and Brackenfur help guide Longtail across the stream. :When Mousefur has bellyache, she alerts Cinderpelt. The medicine cat asks her to check Longtail and Goldenflower to make sure they are not also ill. She reports back saying that Goldenflower had bellyache but needs to be watched, and that Longtail is asleep. She sits with Mousefur while she sleeps away the sickness. :She is a part of the patrol that is sent to explore the territory around the hollow, along with Thornclaw, Cloudtail, and Brightheart. When they pick up the scent of fox, she offers to go into the hole and have a look around, but Brightheart reminds her that they should never go into strange holes. :On the way out of the camp to go to the Gathering, Brackenfur checks to make sure that everyone is there and he touches his muzzle to Sorreltail's ear telling her that he is glad she's going. She purrs in response. Later, Brackenfur asks her if she would like to go hunting with him -- just the two of them. Leafpaw sees this and teases her about it but says she is happy for her. :Sorreltail helps Leafpaw find the Moonpool, refusing to let her go alone, and convincing Brackenfur to let them go despite it being the middle of the night. Once there, she asks Leafpaw if she should follow her to the water, but Leafpaw tells her to wait as she should go alone the first time. After Leafpaw visits the Moonpool, she asks Sorreltail if she saw the StarClan cats, but Sorreltail says that all she saw was a bright mist rising from the pool. When they return, Firestar thanks Leafpaw and Sorreltail for their part in finding the Moonpool. :When Leafpaw goes to find Barkface to tell him about her discovery of the Moonpool, she was originally going to ask Sorreltail to acompany her, but she was sharing tongues with Brackenfur and Leafpaw hadn't wanted to disturb them. Twilight :Sorreltail is first seen when she sees Leafpool hiding under a holly bush. Leafpool says that she is looking for herbs, but Sorreltail points out that holly berries are poisonous, and aren't herbs. She then confides in Leafpool and reveals to her that she is soon going to have Brackenfur's kits. Leafpool is excited, but she says she is also scared. She says that Sorreltail will make a great mother and she promises to take care of her. Sorreltail says that she thinks Brackenfur will make a great father for the kits. Leafpool also realizes that Sorreltail's kits will be the first kits to be born in the new ThunderClan territory. Sorreltail then walks off with Brackenfur to tell him the news, signaling that she is very happy. :When Daisy and her kits come to ThunderClan, Sorreltail takes great interest in her kits, and Squirrelflight realizes that Sorreltail is very close to having her kits. Squirrelflight asks Leafpool if she thinks she is kitting soon. Leafpool snaps back, leaving Squirrelflight surprised. Firestar announces that he will allow Daisy and her kits to stay as long as they want, because ThunderClan needs new kits, and Sorreltail's kits won't arrive for another moon. Sorreltail and Brackenfur are seen looking proudly at each other. :During the badger attack, Sorreltail begins her kitting. Cinderpelt comes into the nursery to deliver the kits and defend them and Sorreltail, but a badger breaks into the nursery. Cinderpelt attempts to protect Sorreltail and her unborn kits, but is killed by a blow to her back. Leafpool arrives and sees Sorreltail with a look of terror in her face, and promises that everything will be alright. Leafpool then says her last goodbyes to Cinderpelt, then helps deliver Sorreltail's kits. Leafpool is later seen telling Brackenfur that Sorreltail is fine, and has had four healthy kits. Sunset : Sorreltail is first seen with her kits after the badger attack. Her brother, Sootfur, is revealed to be dead. Rainwhisker, her other brother, is worried for Sorreltail, and how she will cope with the news, since she has to take care of her kits. Rainwhisker goes to tell Sorreltail, and she is devastated. She is seen crying out and dislodging her kits from her belly. Brackenfur comforts her and tells her that she has her kits to think of. Brambleclaw comforts her by telling her that Sootfur was a brave warrior. Sorreltail then blames herself for Cinderpelt's death, saying that she could have escaped but she chose to protect her. She also reveals the names of her kits, Molekit, Poppykit, Honeykit, and Cinderkit. It is noted that Cinderkit looks exactly like Cinderpelt. : Later, Leafpool comes to bring Sorreltail some borage to help her milk come. She sorrowfully remembers the adventures that she had with Sorreltail back in the old forest, when they were young and careless. She realizes that it will never be the same now, with Sorreltail as a mother and Leafpool as a medicine cat. : When Daisy and her kits leave, she seems very distressed and keeps searching for them all over the camp. She remarks that she wants to help look for Daisy, but Ferncloud tells her that she has to look after her own kits. : She is surprised when Leafpool flees the nursery while they were talking, letting out a gasp of surprise. She didn't know that Leafpool felt like something horrible was coming. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :It is revealed that between Sunset and The Sight, her son Molepaw died of a cough and did not respond to Leafpool's herbs. Her brother Rainwhisker was killed by a falling tree branch during a storm. :She is first seen after Jaykit falls off the edge of the top of the camp. She is seen talking to Brackenfur about how he would have made a great warrior and how sorry she is for him. :When Sorreltail's daughter, Poppypaw, is sick, she comes to the medicine den and asks Jaypaw how she is doing. Jaypaw promises her that he would not let Poppypaw die. Jaypaw enters Poppypaw's dream and convinces her to stay away from StarClan. Sorreltail is later seen thanking Jaypaw for keeping her alive. Dark River :Sorreltail becomes worried when her daughter, Cinderpaw, is in Leafpool's den because she broke her leg falling out of the Sky Oak. She is frantic about her daughter's injury. Outcast :Sorreltail becomes a temporary mentor to Foxpaw when Squirrelflight, Foxpaw's mentor, goes on the trip to the Tribe of Rushing Water to help the Tribe fight against the intruders who steal their prey. ''Eclipse :She is first seen going on a hunting patrol with Graystripe, Mousewhisker, and Jaypaw. While they are hunting, Sorreltail remarks that she can't wait until her kits become warriors, as they will have their warrior ceremony any day. She laughs when Mousewhisker remarks that all the old warriors hog all the good nests, and says, teasing, that she won't tell Dustpelt and Thornclaw, to which Mousewhisker begs her not to. :Right before Poppyfrost and Honeyfern are made warriors, Sorreltail is seen grooming their fur. She sadly remembers Molekit, and says that he should be here too. She then asks Leafpool how Cinderpaw is doing, to which Leafpool replies that she is doing fine. :During the battle against RiverClan and WindClan, Jaypaw finds Sorreltail and Honeyfern losing a battle to a couple of RiverClan warriors. He helps drive them off, but Sorreltail twists her paw. Jaypaw makes her go back to camp, but she still wants to fight. When they get to camp, he takes Sorreltail to Leafpool, and tells her that she is in safe paws. Later, after the battle, Jaypaw is seen examining Sorreltail's paw, which, to his relief, looks a lot better. Long Shadows :On a hunting patrol, Sorreltail gets angry when Lionblaze scares some prey she was stalking. He apologizes to her, but the need for prey makes Sorreltail unwilling to forgive him. She tells Lionblaze that sorry fills no bellies, though Lionblaze doesn't think it is a very big deal. Sunrise :She is chosen to go on a patrol to WindClan to ask if Onestar and his warriors saw Ashfur's murderer. Sorreltail's daughter, Honeyfern, dies of a snake bite, taking the blow for Briarkit when a snake is found in camp. When Leafpool stares at one of Sorreltail's other daughters, Cinderheart, as if Cinderpelt would help her, Sorreltail demands why she isn't doing anything. She grieves when Honeyfern dies and whispers to Brackenfur she couldn't stand to lose another kit after Molepaw died. After her vigil, Sorreltail tells Hollyleaf that Honeyfern cared for them, and worried about them when Squirrelflight couldn't give them milk. After she talks to Hollyleaf, she tells her that she was going to sleep and see if Honeyfern will walk in her dreams. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :She is first seen at the Gathering with Graystripe and Lionblaze. When Firestar prevents a fight between the Clans over the fish in The Lake, Sorreltail whispers her agreement to Lionblaze, commenting that the Clans should be trying to help one another. :She is a part of the patrol that escorts Rainstorm back to RiverClan after he is caught in the mud. At his muttered thanks, she comments that he could have been more grateful for the ThunderClan cats' help. :Dovepaw uses her special senses and hears Sorreltail hunting with Brackenfur in the forest. Sorreltail catches a squirrel and Brackenfur congratulates her on her catch, but Dovepaw shuts them out soon, not wanting to listen anymore. :It is mentioned that she is out on patrol with Brackenfur and Brambleclaw when Poppyfrost goes missing. :Sorreltail becomes a grandmother when her daughter, Poppyfrost, gives birth to Berrynose's kits, one tom and one she-cat, revealed in ''Fading Echoes to be named Molekit and Cherrykit. ''Fading Echoes :Sorreltail goes on a hunting patrol after she sprains her foot on a rabbit hole. She has commented that Leafpool was a great medicine cat, making Lionblaze angry at his own mother again. :Also, when ShadowClan and ThunderClan are fighting, she battles Smokefoot. She is the first to notice that Firestar is losing a life. Night Whispers :Sorreltail is first seen near the beginning of the book. Her wounds from the battle are being treated by Jayfeather. She asks Jayfeather if he had talked to Leafpool about Briarlight's infection yet, and Jayfeather gives her a frustrated reply. :Sorreltail is later seen with Brackenfur, matching his walking pace step for step. Lionblaze thinks about how one day that it could be him and their daughter, Cinderheart, with their kits running at their paws. Sign of the Moon :Sorreltail is first seen in the Clan meeting at the foot of the cliff with Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Cloudtail. :Later she is seen gossiping beside the fresh-kill pile with Spiderleg and Brackenfur. When Blossomfall and Ivypool get out from tunnels, Sorreltail is seen with blackbird feather stuck to her nose. :She makes her last appearance in this book when she is part of ThunderClan exercise. Sorreltail is chosen to lead the other patrol with Ivypool, Lionblaze and Berrynose. She asks suggestions for Ivypool and then says that she knows what Brackenfur, her mate, is thinking. Her patrol wins by splitting up. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series A Clan in Need :Sorreltail is seen as an apprentice when she and Rainpaw go out to hunt for Sandstorm and the kits. Later, Rainpaw comes running back to camp yowling that Sorrelpaw has been attacked by rogues. A rescue party is sent out to find Sorrelpaw. When they do find her, she is on the ground next to a tree. While they carry her back she says there were so many rogues that had attacked her. It is her fate that causes Barley to go up to Firestar and reveal what he knows about his past and BloodClan. Trivia *Sorreltail is based on Cherith Baldry's own cat, Sorrel.Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat *She has WindClan blood because her great-grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan.Revealed in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 452 *Even though she was made a warrior in Midnight, ''she is still listed as an apprentice in the allegiances of [[Moonrise|''Moonrise]].Revealed in the allegiances of Moonrise *She has SkyClan blood, because her mother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Brackenfur:Revealed in Sunset, page 25 Daughters: :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: Son: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Mother: :Willowpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 99 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Brothers: :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Brothers: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Graystripe: Grandmothers: :Snowfur:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Swiftbreeze: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppydawn: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: :Windflight: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunts: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Aunts: :Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosetail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Three Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 45 Status Unknown :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: Nieces: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Briarlight: Nephews: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: Grandsons: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Granddaughters: :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Mentors Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Senior Warrior